


Overdue

by Carmarthen



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the scene in the Soviet graveyard might have happened if James and Alec weren't so stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Adri and I spent a long time hashing out possible interpretations of Alec's motivations in _Goldeneye_. In the process, I wrote 3 or 4 alternate graveyard scenes. This is one of them.

Bond had just enough time to register Alec tackling him and shouting something in Russian too fast and angry for Bond to understand before unconsciousness claimed him.

He woke cold, the pavement under his bare wrists and hands gritty and unforgiving, and a damnable ache in the side of his neck. He brought one hand up to touch it gingerly; it came away sticky with half-dried blood.

"Rejoining the land of the living, James?" came Alec's voice from the darkness behind him, silky, with only a slight catch on 'living.'

Bond grunted in reply and tried to ignore the pain in his skull as he sat up. "Seems to me you miscalculated a bit, Alec."

"Janus," came the voice, sharp and gray as steel. "You killed Alec, James, nine years ago in Arkangel."

"Oh, give it a rest, Alec," James said, not caring that his exhaustion was clear in his voice. "I thought you were dead--and whose fault was that, anyway?" He turned and squinted, trying to see Alec. There--a glimmer in the dark, like eyes, there and gone.

"Shut _up_, James," Alec said in a low, vicious voice. "You never did understand, did you? It was always so simple for you, black and white, the Crown before your friends."

"No, Alec," Bond said, taking a tentative step towards Alec's voice. "_You_ didn't understand. I serve England, not just my friends."

"I would have died for you, James," Alec said softly. Bond could almost taste the bitterness in his words. "If you cannot say that for anyone but that bitch on the throne, you have no friends."

Christ, Alec was the most infuriating, stubborn, _stupid_ man Bond had ever known.

"Don't you see?" he said finally, past caring whether he got out of this alive, past caring whether he simply gave Alec ammunition to use against him. "I _was_ ready to die for you. _Why do you think I set the bomb for three minutes instead of six?_"

Alec made a noise that might have been a sob, and then Bond found himself pressed up against the statue of some dead Soviet hero, Alec's body heavy and warm against his and Alec's arms around him in a near-crushing embrace. "I hate you," Alec whispered into Bond's shoulder.

Bond awkwardly brought his hands up to rest on Alec's back. He had never been one to touch people casually when he wasn't trying to kill or seduce them.

"I hate you," Alec whispered again, and then his mouth covered Bond's. He tasted like metal and tears, and his hands on Bond's shoulders were cold and trembling.

This had not been in Bond's plan, but a good agent was always flexible.

Besides, he had a feeling this was long overdue.


End file.
